


Pulchritude -side B-

by Kurotori_Rei



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Broken Heart, Friendzone, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, High School, Long Shot, M/M, Melancholy, One Shot, POV First Person, Sad, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Too much sadness, Tragedy, beomjun - Freeform, yeongyu - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotori_Rei/pseuds/Kurotori_Rei
Summary: Sampai kapan aku akan berbohong? Sampai kapan aku mempertahankan kebohongan ini? Dirimu yang tidak bisa kugapai menyakitkanku; namun aku akan tetap tersenyum karena kita berdua adalah teman patah hati. Tidak lebih. Hanya seperti itu, aku sudah bahagia.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 5





	Pulchritude -side B-

**Author's Note:**

> Disarankan untuk membaca side A nya terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca cerita ini~ 
> 
> Beomgyu's point of view.

_Hebat. Jenius. Tampan. Manis. Berbakat. Semua hal tersebut ditujukan kepadaku. Semuanya memujiku, mereka bilang kepada orang tuaku kalau mereka pasti bangga memiliki anak idaman seperti diriku._

_Namun, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya, semua pujian seperti itu. Aku tahu semuanya, semua orang yang memujiku berbohong di depanku dan orang tuaku. Seluruh gerak-gerik mereka terbaca olehku. Sedikit menggelikan karena mereka bisa-bisanya berbohong di depan anak kecil, tapi mungkin bagus karena kalau mereka tidak bersikap seperti itu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia luar._

_Saat aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, aku sudah menyukai akting. Aku terus-terusan belajar mengendalikan ekspresi dan intonasi bicaraku, seolah-olah sungguhan. Kalau aku tidak berkata bahwa aku sedang berakting, mereka semua tidak menyadarinya._

_Tidak ada seorang pun, termasuk kedua orang tuaku sendiri._

_Hal tersebut berlanjut hingga aku duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Sisi positifnya? Aku dengan cepat memiliki teman. Semua orang menyukaiku. Mereka semua memujiku—lagi dan lagi. Aku bahkan masuk klub teater, kupikir aku bisa mengasah bakatku di sini dan mungkin aku bisa menemukan tujuan hidupku yang sebenarnya._

_Namun, masih tetap saja sama seperti biasa. Kosong._

_***_

_“_ Hyung _, hari ini tampil jam berapa?”_

 _Kang Taehyun, satu-satunya teman dekatku sejak sekolah menengah pertama dan ia satu tahun di bawahku. Aku masih di tahun pertama yang berarti Taehyun_ -ah _masih berada di tahun terakhirnya._

_“Jam sembilan nanti buat acara pertama. Yang kedua jam satu siang,” jawabku seraya meneguk sekaleng kopi. “Nanti lihat ya pertunjukanku! Akan kubuat kau tercengang-cengang seperti biasanya!”_

_Ia tersenyum tipis, “Baiklah.” Kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan khawatir kepadaku. “_ Hyung… _baik-baik saja, ‘kan? Aku benar-benar ingin_ Hyung _menikmati semuanya, jangan menipu perasaanmu sendiri.”_

 _Dan iya, Taehyun_ -ah _tahu. Semua masalah yang kualami ini._

 _Aku merangkul bahunya, “Kau terlalu khawatir! Masa aku tidak bersenang-senang sih?” aku mengerucutkan bibirku. “Sana main dengan teman-temanmu, aku mau latihan dulu. Sampai nanti, Taehyun_ -ah _!”_

_Pentas seni itu benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan. Pada saat itu juga, aku bertemu dengannya._

_Sosok yang hangat dan bercahaya, yang selalu memberi senyuman kepada orang lain. Choi Yeonjun_ -sunbaenim _, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?_ Ace _dari sekolah ini, merebut posisi juara pertama di segala perlombaan, dan seorang senior yang dihormati oleh banyak orang._

 _“Hei, kamu!” ia memanggilku dan memberikanku sebotol minuman. “Aktingmu bagus tadi, sangat menghayati. Saat aku menonton tadi, aku benar-benar menangis._ Yah _, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?”_

_Mungkin saat itu… aku mulai mengaguminya?_

_***_

_Sejak saat itu, aku mulai mencari tahu tentangnya sedikit demi sedikit. Aku sempat melihatnya tampil sebagai vokalis di pentas seni waktu itu. Suaranya benar-benar unik dan aku sangat menyukainya._

_Tentu saja, semua interaksi yang kubayangkan di dalam kepalaku tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dia satu tahun di atasku dan juga… ia terasa sangat jauh. Pertemuan kami saat itu hanyalah kebetulan. Aku juga bukan orang yang spesial, ia juga melakukan hal tersebut kepada adik kelas yang lain saat mereka membuatnya terpukau seperti aku membuatnya tercengang dengan pertunjukanku._

_Padahal ia hanya satu dari sekian banyak orang yang memuji aktingku, namun mengapa rasanya berbeda? Aku ingin ia memujiku lagi, aku ingin ia tersenyum kepadaku dan mengatakan bahwa aku telah melakukan hal yang terbaik._

_Dan lagi, kenapa aku seperti ini?_

_“Apa_ Hyung _menyukai Yeonjun_ -sunbae _?”_

 _Suatu hari, Taehyun_ -ah _bertanya kepadaku seperti itu. Aku sontak melebarkan kedua mataku, kemudian mengibas kedua tanganku dengan cepat. “Tidakl! Aku hanya mengaguminya saja kok. Kenapa kau bisa berasumsi seperti itu?”_

 _Taehyun_ -ah _mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Batas antara rasa kagum dan suka hanya setipis kertas,_ Hyung _. Mana yang tahu kalau sebenarnya_ Hyung _merasakan rasa yang lain?”_

 _Aku menghela napas. Suka? Aku menyukai Yeonjun_ -sunbae _? “Tapi aku kan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya, aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya,” balasku, jari telunjukku mengetuk-ngetuk meja pelan. “Dan juga… apa aku benar-benar bisa menyukai orang lain? Aku tidak pernah mengerti rasanya.”_

 _Pemuda bersurai merah di depanku mengubah posisi duduknya, ia menghadap lurus ke arahku. “Kalau begitu apa_ Hyung _bisa menjelaskan kenapa ada orang yang bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?”_

 _Taehyun_ -ah _tidak salah,_ sih _… cuma rasanya masih ada yang mengganjel._

_“Ugh, kalau juga aku menyukainya, apa ada jaminan ia menyukaiku kembali? Tidak. Ada.” Aku melipat kedua tanganku. “Seperti katamu, kita harus berpikir realistis.”_

_“Aku kan cuma menebak?”_

_“Tebakanmu tidak realistis.” Aku menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya._

_“Terserah,” Taehyun_ -ah _menghela napas. “Oh, apa_ Hyung _tahu_ Hanahaki _?”_

_“Tahu. Penyakit itu kan, di mana kalau kita mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, bunga akan tumbuh di paru-paru kita yang membuat kita terbatuk dan sesak napas… dan ya begitu,” jawabku. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, “Kau percaya begituan?”_

_Taehyun_ -ah _berkutat dengan ponselnya sebentar, kemudian ia menunjukkan beberapa foto orang yang meninggal dengan tanaman tertentu yang mencuat dari dada dan lehernya, dan **mengerikannya** , bunga-bunga tersebut bermekaran dengan indah._

_“Masih tidak percaya?”_

_“Ya, ya, aku percaya.” Tatapanku mengarah ke langit-langit kelas bersamaan dengan bel yang menandakan bahwa istirahat telah usai. Taehyun_ -ah _kembali ke kelasnya, sementara aku masih duduk di kursiku memikirkan apa benar aku menyukainya._

_Aku menyukainya? Bukannya aku hanya mengaguminya? Aku tertawa pelan. Diriku yang seperti ini menyukainya?_

_Sadarlah, Choi Beomgyu. Ayo, berpikir secara realistis. Kalaupun kau menyukainya, memangnya ada jaminan ia akan menyukaimu kembali?_

***

Aku menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukainya.

Aku benar-benar menyadarinya sejak aku naik ke kelas dua. Sejak Taehyun _-ah_ berulang kali mengatakan caraku menceritakan dirinya saat kami berdua sedang membicarakan Yeonjun _-sunbae_ di waktu senggang kami. Sejak aku menyadari bahwa aku terlalu sering memikirkan skenario bagaimana jika aku dan Yeonjun _-sunbae_ berteman dan pergi jalan-jalan bersama.

Dan juga, sejak aku mengetahui bahwa Yeonjun _-sunbae_ menyukai ketua OSIS sekolah kami, Choi Soobin, dengan sangat jelasnya.

Hari di mana aku merasakan dadaku sesak dan batukku memuntahkan dua kelopak bunga berwarna _pink_.

Aku sudah berpikir realistis sejak dulu kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

_Tapi, aku ternyata benar-benar menyukainya? Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Aku juga mendengar rumor bahwa Soobin _-sunbae_ menyukai Huening Kai, salah satu teman sekelas Taehyun _-ah_ yang sering kulihat bersama dengan Yeonjun _-sunbae_ dan Soobin _-sunbae_. Hahaha, cerita macam apa ini? Aku tertawa dalam hati. Bukannya ini lebih rumit dibandingkan drama yang biasa ibuku tonton tiap malam?

Jujur saja, saat mendengar Soobin _-sunbae_ menyukai orang lain, aku sedikit lega. Namun, aku selalu melihatnya saat aku dan teman-temanku berada di kantin. Aku melihat Yeonjun _-sunbae_ menatap Soobin _-sunbae_ dengan _tatapan itu_ , tatapan yang sama ketika aku melihat ke arahnya dari kejauhan. Bahkan sepertinya Yeonjun _-sunbae_ juga sudah tahu kalau Soobin _-sunbae_ menyukai Huening _-ssi_.

… _apa-apaan? Kupikir hidupku sudah menyedihkan sebelumnya, tapi ini? Rasanya seperti Tuhan sedang bermain-main denganku._

Setiap hari aku menjalani sekolah, aku mencoba untuk melupakan perasaanku dan berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku hanya mengaguminya saja, tidak lebih. Ternyata tidak. Setiap hari saat dadaku terasa sesak hingga rasanya aku bisa mati kapan saja dan aku yang terbatuk kencang membawaku kembali ke realitas bahwa aku _masih **menyukainya.**_

Aku bisa membohongi ekspresiku dari luar sehingga orang lain tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Tidak ada akting yang bisa menutup luka diriku sendiri dengan sempurna.

***

“Beomgyu _-hyung_ , apa kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Hmm, apa maksudmu? Aku selalu baik kok,” jawabku. Meskipun dari tatapan Taehyun _-ah_ terlihat khawatir, aku tidak berniat memberitahunya kalau tiap hari yang kulalui rasanya begitu berat. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, begitu juga denganku. Jadi, kupikir aku harus _berusaha_ menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasanya.

“Tapi, _Hyung_ … _Hyung_ , kalau terlalu lama—”

Aku memutar tubuhku. “Aku bisa mati. Iya. Aku tahu.”

_Senyum. **Senyum**._

“ _Hyung_! Kenapa kau bisa mengatakannya semudah itu…?” suaranya bergetar.

“Habisnya,” aku mengesampingkan pandanganku, tidak bisa menatapnya, “mau gimana lagi? Apa kau ada ide yang lebih bagus? Tidak, ‘kan? Cepat atau lambat aku pasti mati, bagaimana pun kondisinya.”

“Kau berkata seperti tidak ada yang peduli denganmu,” ujar Taehyun _-ah_ , sepertinya ia sedikit jengkel dengan perkataanku.

“Aku tahu kaupeduli dan kau menyayangiku, Taehyun _-ah_.” Aku menepuk pundaknya, memberikan senyum tipis seperti biasanya. “Aku juga menyayangimu. Hanya saja, aku mengatakan fakta. Memang seperti ini akhirnya.”

Kaki melangkah ke depan, meninggalkan Taehyun _-ah_ di koridor sendirian.

Aku tahu, Taehyun _-ah_ … aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku juga benci pada diriku sendiri yang merasakan perasaan seperti ini, yang mengarahkanku pada satu jalan yang menyedihkan.

Tanganku membuka kenop pintu, setelahnya aku merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menusuk setiap sisi kulitku. Aku menyisir surai hitamku ke belakang, tidak menyangka kalau aku akan menginjakkan kakiku di atap sekolah. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku pelan setelah aku menutup pintu rapat, lalu memanjat pagar pembatas sekolah dan duduk di atasnya seraya memandang bangunan-bangunan tinggi dari sini.

Pemandangan yang indah. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku dan memejamkan kedua mataku.

Ah…

Kalau aku menjatuhkan diriku di sini, apa rasa sakit yang ada di dadaku akan hilang? Apa ada orang yang mengingat dengan jelas diriku yang sebenarnya selain Taehyun _-ah_? Apa… orang itu akan mengenaliku? Kalau aku mati duluan dari sini, setidaknya aku tidak perlu menderita lebih lama lagi, ‘kan?

_Aku tidak mau mati karena penyakit menyedihkan seperti ini…_

“HEI, BERHENTI!”

Saat aku akan menjatuhkan tubuhku ke bawah, ada seseorang yang menarik lenganku ke belakang sehingga keseimbanganku goyah dan aku jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Aku menggulingkan tubuhku ke samping, meringis kesakitan seraya mengusap-usap punggungku. Aish, siapa yang berani-beraninya—

Tidak mungkin…

Choi… Yeonjun…?

Kok… bisa? Kenapa ia bisa di sini?

Aku menunduk, mendengus pelan tanpa diketahui siapapun seraya menyeka air mataku yang sempat turun. Apa-apaan ini? Apa keberuntungan akhirnya berpihak kepadaku?

“Wah, lihat siapa ini? Kau Choi Yeonjun, benar kan?”

“Kau… mengenalku?”

“Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu? Memenangkan banyak penghargaan di bidang apapun terutama _dance_ , kakak kelas tampan yang menjadi idola banyak orang, dan memiliki kenalan di mana-mana, iya ‘kan?” siapa juga yang tidak mengenalimu, Yeonjun _-sunbae_ …?

“Benar sih… dan terima kasih, kurasa?”

Aku merebahkan diriku di lantai. “Kesampingkan soal tersebut, kenapa kau menarikku? Aku tidak berniat untuk melompat ke bawah kok,” aku terkekeh pelan, “mungkin?”

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. “Memangnya kaumau mati? Kalau kau memang sebegitunya ingin mati, setidaknya jangan membuatku menjadi saksi atas kematianmu.”

Aku tertawa, “Hei, padahal tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk ke sini! Siapa suruh kau tiba-tiba naik ke atap, hah?”

“Aku ke sini cuma ingin mendistraksi diriku sendiri.”

**Oh?**

“Hoo~ apa kau sedang patah hati?” kenapa aku bertanya seperti ini, _sih_?!

“Iya—tunggu, kenapa kau mengetahuinya?” ia sangat terkejut sampai wajahnya memerah.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis. “Karena… aku juga begitu,” jawabku pelan, tidak lama kemudian sakit di dadaku kembali yang membuatku terbatuk sangat keras. Sialnya, beberapa kelopak bunga keluar dari mulutku dan ia melihatnya. Tidak… padahal aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu, apalagi dirinya.

“Itu—”

“Yap. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Hore.”

“Tunggu, kau tidak seharusnya bicara dengan mudah seperti itu, ‘kan?”

Aku tersenyum miring, “Kenapa? Apa aku salah? Aku sudah menyerah, aku tidak mau berharap apa-apa lagi.”

Benar, aku tidak mau berharap apa-apa. Harusnya kau tidak kemari, Yeonjun _-sunbae_ … kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kalau kau di sini, kau bisa membuatku semakin menyukaimu. Padahal aku ingin melupakan perasaan ini, lalu _meninggal_ dengan tenang…

Tapi, aku sudah sampai di sini. Aku berhasil bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku ingin berteman dengannya. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya.

Benar, di waktu yang tersisa ini, apa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membahagiakan diriku?

…bisa, pasti bisa. Karena aku Choi Beomgyu.

Maka, aku menepuk pundaknya pelan seraya memasang senyum andalanku.

“Hei, ayo berteman.”

***

“Aku bertemu dengan Choi Yeonjun kemarin, kami berkenalan.”

Taehyun _-ah_ menggerlingkan matanya ke arahku saat kami berangkat sekolah bersama. “Oh, baguslah,” sahutnya, “terus sekarang gimana?”

“Aku akan mencoba berbagai cara untuk mengobrol dengannya,” kataku semangat. “Bisa saja nanti aku bertemu dengannya di atap seperti kemarin! Aku punya banyak topik untuk dibahas, semuanya sudah terpikirkan di kepalaku.”

Taehyun _-ah_ berhenti melangkah, ia berdiri di hadapanku dan menatapku serius. “Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Beomgyu _-hyung_ tahu kan kalau dia—”

Aku menepuk pundaknya, menghela napas pelan sembari tersenyum lebar. “Kenapa kau terlalu khawatir? Aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik seperti ini daripada tidak sama sekali, ‘kan?”

Dan, kupikir ini hari keberuntunganku juga.

“Yo, Yeonjun _-hyung_. Sudah memutuskan tempat ini jadi favoritmu, hm?”

Saat aku sedang duduk menyandar tembok menghadap pintu, sosok pemuda bersurai _lemon_ muncul dan sepertinya ia terkejut saat melihatku ada di sini. Aku sudah mewanti-wanti kalau Yeonjun _-hyung_ akan ke sini _sih_ , ternyata firasatku tidak salah.

“Sejak kapan panggilanmu jadi akrab begitu?”

“Kemarin kan sudah kubilang berteman denganku.”

“Aku tidak menjawab apap—”

Aku beranjak berdiri, kemudian tanpa ragu aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya untuk membungkamnya. Menyeringai, “Sst, kita berteman sekarang. Kenapa kita berteman? Alasan pertama, karena kita berdua sama-sama patah hati!”

“Apa alasan tersebut dapat diterima?” tanyanya.

“Alasan kedua, aku memang membutuhkan teman; yang benar-benar bisa mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku dan semua ceritaku dengan baik.” Cerita apa lagi yang akan kubuat untuk ini? Saat aku melihat kedua mata yang menatapku heran, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

“Dan alasan ketiga,” kakiku membawaku mengelilingi atap ini supaya aku tidak terlalu gugup, “karena aku menginginkannya.”

_Aku ingin bersama denganmu, Yeonjun_ -hyung _. Di waktuku yang singkat ini, apa aku bisa melakukannya?_

“Alasan ketigamu tidak terdengar masuk akal,” tanggapnya cepat. Aku tertawa, benar juga. Alasan macam apa itu? Untuk seseorang yang hampir kehilangan niat hidupnya, hal tersebut benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Aku pun mencoba mencairkan suasana. “Oke, oke, saatnya _story telling_!”

“ _Story tell—what_?”

Tanganku membentuk gestur mikrofon, “ _Ne_ , Yeonjun _-ssi_ , bagaimana kisah Anda dengan orang yang Anda sukai?”

Sepertinya pertanyaanku membuatnya sedikit kebingungan. “ _Hyung_ tidak ada teman untuk bercerita, ‘kan? Kalau ada, _Hyung_ pasti tidak akan ke atap,” tambahku. Ekspresi Yeonjun _-hyung_ awalnya terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengalah dan menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Ia menceritakan bagaimana ia menyukai Soobin- _sunbae_ begitu dalam, mencoba merelakan Soobin- _sunbae_ bersama dengan Huening _-ssi_ karena perasaan mereka berdua yang saling berbalas.

“Yak, Yeonjun _-ssi_ , itu sangat menyakitkan,” komentarku sembari memasang ekspresi sedih. Sejujurnya, aku memang sedih, tapi aku tidak boleh terlihat seperti itu. Rasanya aku ingin bilang kepadanya dengan lantang kalau ada orang yang sekarang menyukaimu apa adanya dan lupakanlah Choi Soobin supaya kau tidak merasakan sakit seperti ini. Namun sekali lagi aku menyadari kalau aku bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya, hanya seorang _teman_ yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kehidupannya secara tidak terduga.

“ _Hyung_ , jangan menangis.”

“Apaan? Aku tidak menangis kok!” bantahnya dengan cepat. “Sekarang gantian ceritanya. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu.”

Aku membentuk gestur silang dengan kedua tanganku. “Kalau aku cerita sekarang, nanti tidak seru lagi. Lagipula aku masih mau bertemu dengan _Hyung_ , jadi aku menyimpan topik ini untuk nanti.”

“ _Yah_! Kau pasti sengaja kan! Kau mau menghindar kan!”

Aku berlari menghindari kejaran Yeonjun _-hyung_ seraya tertawa lebar. Setelah kupikir aku bisa lolos dari kejarannya, Yeonjun _-hyung_ menarik lenganku dan menjatuhkanku ke lantai. Sesaat, aku bisa merasakan duniaku berhenti saat melihat kedua indra visualnya yang begitu indah sebelum akhirnya kami tertawa bersama. “ _Hyung_ , lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa bangun!”

“Kenapa kau tidak mau cerita?! Kalau nanti besok kita tidak bertemu, aku akan malu karena kau sudah memegang ceritaku seperti itu! Jadi, cepat cerita sekarang, bukannya kita sudah jadi teman sekarang?”

Benar. Kita sudah menjadi teman. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui apa yang sedang kualami sekarang ini. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya kepadamu, aku takut perasaanku ini menghancurkan pertemanan yang baru saja kita bangun karena keadaan seperti ini.

Maka dari itu, aku akan berbohong kepadamu. “Baiklah, tapi jangan berharap banyak dari ceritaku.”

“Apapun itu, ceritakanlah.”

Tanganku merapikan beberapa helai poniku yang mengganggu penglihatanku, kemudian memandang ke arah Yeonjun _-hyung_. “Intinya, aku suka dengan temanku sendiri, namun temanku itu tidak menyukaiku dan hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Terlebih lagi dia bukan _gay_! Waktu itu aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya, tapi dengan cepat ditolak. Lalu, aku pergi ke atap dan tinggal menunggu waktuku untuk mati, hahaha.”

Maaf, karena aku berbohong. Maaf, karena aku membuat cerita yang tidak masuk akal ini hanya demi diriku sendiri. Hanya karena aku tidak ingin kesempatan sekali seumur hidup ini hilang, aku berbohong dan berakting dengan baik di depan orang yang kusukai.

“Beomgyu _-ya_!”

“Kenapa?” aku menatapnya; pasrah. “Aku tidak akan memalingkan fakta yang sudah ada. Hanya aku sendiri yang merasakan perasaan ini, _Hyung_. Hanya aku sendiri yang memendam rasa sakit ini. Kau pasti mengerti kan, Yeonjun _-hyung_?” _benar, kau sangat mengerti, Yeonjun_ -hyung _. Semua yang kita alami sekarang, bagian mananya yang tidak jelas? Bahkan anak SD sekalipun bisa mengerti._

“Kenapa kau berkata seperti kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang besar?” tanyanya.

Aku meregangkan tanganku. “Karena itu akan terjadi dan aku sudah siap menerimanya,” _aku sudah siap menerimanya dan kau malah masuk begitu saja ke dalam hidupku._ “Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa, _Hyung_ ,” _meskipun Taehyun_ -ah _setiap hari selalu mengkhawatirkan diriku,_ “penyakit ini akan menggerogotiku sendirian tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu—tidak juga _sih_ , _kau_ tahu,” _dan kalian semua tidak akan mengerti._

“Hei, Beomgyu _-ya_ ,” Yeonjun _-hyung_ berdiri bersamaan dengan bunyi bel dari kejauhan, “di waktu yang tersisa ini, ayo kita _bahagia_ bersama. Uh, maksudku seperti kesampingkan soal cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan kita, ayo kita bermain bersama. Seperti katamu, kita berdua bakal meninggal nanti, kan?”

Hatiku sedikit tergerak saat mendengar ajakannya. Apa… kita bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, _Hyung_?

Tidak, tidak. Mau itu tidak mungkin sekalipun, aku akan membuat segalanya menjadi mungkin.

_Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Yeonjun_ -hyung _._

“Ide bagus,” aku terkikik. “Setidaknya saat kita meninggal karena penyakit terkutuk ini, tidak ada penyesalan lagi.”

***

Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Membuat cerita kalau aku menyukai Taehyun _-ah_ karena perhatian yang ia berikan kepadaku meskipun semuanya ia anggap biasa saja. Sejujurnya, aku merasa tidak enak, tapi setelah melihat reaksi Yeonjun _-hyung_ dan kalimat penuh _support_ yang ia berikan kepadaku, aku tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya. Semua kisah sedih yang kuceritakan kepadanya hanyalah panggung sandiwara yang kubangun sendiri dengan diriku sebagai aktor utamanya.

Kalau hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku dekat dengan Yeonjun _-hyung_ , maka aku akan melakukannya. Kalau Taehyun _-ah_ mengetahui semua ini, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya?

“Beomgyu _-hyung_ , kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku?”

Aku bertemu dengan Taehyun _-ah_ di kantin, ia memergokiku yang sedang membeli roti kroket sendirian. Beberapa orang melihat kami berdua sembari berbisik-bisik, jadinya Taehyun _-ah_ menyeretku ke tempat yang lebih sepi untuk bicara berdua. Walau sudah seperti ini, aku tetap tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Aku sudah membuat cerita yang bodoh yang menyertakan dirinya padahal ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

“Aku tidak kok, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja.” Aku memalingkan wajahku, tidak ingin menatapnya.

“Apa karena _Hyung_ sudah dekat dengan Yeonjun _-sunbae_ , _Hyung_ meninggalkanku?”

Aku terkejut. “Apa? Tidak—aku tidak—”

“Lalu, kenapa?” tanyanya lagi, aku bisa merasakan ia geram padaku. “Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku akan selalu membantumu jika _Hyung_ ada masalah! Kita sudah berapa lama berteman?! Aku juga tahu kalau sekarang _Hyung_ sedang tidak baik-baik saja!”

“Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, bahkan kau juga tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan!” sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk meneriaki Taehyun _-ah_ , tapi apa boleh buat aku sudah melakukannya. “…aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian, Taehyun _-ah_. Jangan khawatirkan diriku. Aku menyayangimu, oke? Untuk sekarang ini, lebih baik kauurusi dirimu sendiri ya?”

Taehyun _-ah_ memegang lenganku saat aku ingin pergi, tatapannya menatapku tidak percaya. “Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?! Kupikir kita teman?! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan _Hyung_ seperti ini padahal sudah jelas kau _tidak baik-baik_ saja?! Katakan sejujurnya padaku atau aku akan—”

Tanganku melepaskan genggamannya, kemudian tersenyum sendu. “Taehyun _-ah_ ,” aku memanggil namanya lembut, “aku tidak apa. Sungguh. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.”

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, aku beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh berbuat seperti ini kepada Taehyun _-ah_ , tapi aku tidak ingin ia tahu. Aku tidak ingin ia khawatir, walau aku ragu ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun.

… _tapi apa tindakanku ini sudah benar?_

Aku melangkah ke gedung sekolah dan tahu-tahu langkah kakiku sudah membawaku ke lorong kelas tiga, tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk aku berada di depan kelas Yeonjun _-hyung_ , kelas 3-A. Pintu kelasnya terbuka sedikit, aku bisa mengintip dengan jelas sosok Yeonjun _-hyung_ dan Soobin- _sunbae_ yang sedang berbicara berdua.

_Oh_. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun sepertinya percakapan mereka terlihat seru sampai saat di mana Soobin- _sunbae_ bercerita dengan penuh semangat sementara Yeonjun _-hyung_ menunjukkan ekspresi seadanya untuk merespon entah apa yang Soobin- _sunbae_ katakan kepadanya.

Aku terbatuk cukup keras, cukup untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kelopak bunga dari mulutku. Aku meringis, berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk bertahan dari penyakit aneh ini?

Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Yeonjun _-hyung_ yang terlihat makin tidak nyaman sementara Soobin- _sunbae_ yang terlihat makin ceria. Dan, entah apa yang merasukiku—mungkin karena aku merasa ada yang salah dari perbincangan mereka—, aku membuka pintu kelas tersebut seraya memanggil nama Yeonjun _-hyung_ yang membuat semua perhatian tertuju kepadaku. Seperti biasa, aku tetap tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan menghampiri Yeonjun _-hyung_ seraya mengatakan omong kosong seperti Yeonjun _-hyung_ yang akan mentraktirku sebuah es krim. Haah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan, prioritasku adalah membawanya keluar dari kelas.

“B-Beomgyu _-ya_ , tunggu sebentar—”

Saat Yeonjun _-hyung_ masih kebingungan, aku tersenyum kepada Soobin- _sunbae_ seolah-olah datang untuk meminjam pemuda bersurai _lemon_ ini. Kami pun keluar dari kelas, aku membawa ke lorong yang sepi yang tidak ada seorang pun melewati tempat ini. Di sana ia terbatuk begitu keras hingga beberapa kelopak bunga berwarna _violet_ terlihat olehku berada di telapak tangannya. Melihat Yeonjun _-hyung_ yang seperti ini benar-benar seperti melihat diriku sendiri.

“Beomgyu _-ya_ , kenapa kau bisa ada di sana?” tanyanya.

_Aku ingin bertemu dengan_ Hyung… “Kebetulan saja kok,” jawabku bohong sembari menepuk dan mengusap punggungnya. “Yeonjun _-hyung_ terlihat sangat sedih.”

“Itu kesanku padamu setiap hari kita bertemu tahu.”

Aku terhenyak, padahal aku sudah menyembunyikan ekspresiku dengan baik tapi ia masih tetap mengetahuinya? Aku merasa kalah. “Itu kan aku, kalau sekarang kan Yeonjun _-hyung_. _Hyung_ sebelumnya tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi sedih kepadaku mesti sudah bercerita sepanjang itu, kau hanya membuat _dad jokes_ yang menyedihkan dan aku harus memaksakan diri tertawa untuk _Hyung_ tahu.”

“ _Yah_!” ia menatapku, cemberut. “Kan sudah kubilang kita harus bahagia. Dan ini… karena… uh, Soobin _-ah_ mengajak Huening _-ah_ jalan, dia bilang dia akan menyatakan perasaannya besok. Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kaulakukan…?”

Sudah kuduga. Yeonjun _-hyung_ terlihat sedih, cemas, bingung… dan juga marah? Tangannya mengacak-acak surai _lemon_ miliknya, membuatku terpaku tanpa melakukan apapun. Kalau aku jadi dirinya, tentu aku tidak akan melakukan apapun.

“Tidak ada yang bisa _Hyung_ lakukan.”

Namun, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat orang lain merasa lebih baik. Bisa dibilang… itu merupakan keahlianku? Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kubanggakan.

“Besok sore, pukul lima. Aku akan ke rumah _Hyung_. Kita akan pergi bersama, bersenang-senang, dan lampiaskan semua yang ada di pikiran _Hyung_.”

Aku memberikannya tatapan terhangat yang pernah kuberikan kepada orang lain. Aku sudah berjanji kepada Taehyun _-ah_ kalau aku akan baik-baik saja, jadi aku akan mengambil semua kesempatan yang ada sebelum aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. “Aku juga ingin menenangkan hatiku. Jalan-jalan bersama teman yang juga patah hati tidak terdengar buruk.”

Teman—benar, _teman_. Tidak lebih.

Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya, “Ahh, Beomgyu _-ya_ , kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan Soobin _-ah_ , aku pasti sudah menjadikanmu pacarku!”

Andai saja kautahu kalau perkataanmu membuatku berdebar-debar sekarang. Andai saja kautahu betapa berharapnya aku untuk menjadi pacarmu, _Hyung._ “Haha, mana bisa!” ujarku cepat. _Benar, mana mungkin bisa._ “Aku juga sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain! Sekarang sedang menunggu ajal saja karena patah hati!”

Aku tidak menyangka kalau candaanku akan membuatku merasa sesakit ini. _Sesak._

“Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Kang Taehyun itu? Kalian berdua masih berteman, ‘kan?”

_Aku sudah meninggalkannya._ “Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bilangnya, kami masih berteman—tapi cuma sebatas itu,” _sampai kapan sandiwara ini akan berakhir?_ “Tidak lagi dekat seperti sebelumnya, kami bisa disebut seperti kenalan saja sekarang. Aku cuma punya satu teman, yaitu Yeonjun _-hyung_.” _Dan Taehyun_ -ah _kalau saja aku tidak meninggalkannya tanpa menjelaskan apapun._

“Benarkah? Aku merasa terhonor. Masa sih temanmu cuma aku?” tanya Yeonjun _-hyung_ penasaran.

“Iya kok.” Aku merapikan dasiku, kemudian mengajaknya ke kantin. Soal es krim itu, aku jadi menginginkannya. “Yang lain itu bukan teman,” _dari dulu, semua orang berteman hanya untuk memanfaatkanku, jadi aku menciptakan jarak tersendiri,_ “aku tahu yang mana yang baik, aku tidak mungkin salah. Sudah yuk, aku jadi pengen es krim vanila!”

Aku menuruni tangga cukup heboh. Sejenak aku merasa sangat senang karena besok sore aku dan Yeonjun _-hyung_ akan pergi berdua saja, kami berdua akan menikmati waktu bersama tanpa ada siapapun yang mengganggu.

Ya, benar, meskipun aku tidak bisa memilikinya, asal aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya dengan kenangan-kenangan yang menyenangkan, semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku bahagia—meskipun hanya sebatas ini.

***

Hari Sabtu, pukul lima sore, aku dan Yeonjun _-hyung_ akan pergi berdua ke _mall_ terdekat. Sekarang aku berada tepat di depan pintu rumahnya, masih ragu untuk menekan bel yang terpampang jelas di samping engsel pintu berwarna hitam tersebut. Apa yang harus kukatakan pertama kali kepada Yeonjun _-hyung_? Sekarang, aku benar-benar gugup, tanganku berkeringat dan sulit untukku untuk tetap fokus.

Entah sudah berapa banyak kelopak bunga berwarna _pink_ yang kumuntahkan hari ini, aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Penyakitku ini tidak akan menghalangi semua rencana yang sudah kupersiapkan matang-matang.

“Hai, Yeonjun _-ah_!” pada akhirnya, aku bersikap seperti biasanya saat ia membukakan pintu untukku.

“Kaumau kupukul?” dan seperti biasa, Yeonjun _-hyung_ menunjukkan wajah kesal karena panggilanku barusan. Aku tertawa, setiap ekspresi yang _Hyung_ tunjukkan benar-benar mengocok perutku, reaksinya selalu bisa kutebak dan sesuai ekspektasiku. Makanya, aku _benar-benar_ menyukainya.

Setelah itu, aku baru menyadari Yeonjun _-hyung_ di depanku benar-benar memukau. Ia tampan—lebih dari biasanya, dengan _hoodie_ putih dan jaket _denim_ , lalu celana _stripe_ hitam serta sepatu kets putih. Biasanya ia sudah terlihat keren hanya dengan seragam sekolah, namun sekarang? Lebih dari semua itu. “Wow,” aku sama sekali tidak bisa memalingkan atensiku darinya, “terlihat lebih keren daripada saat _Hyung_ mengenakan seragam.”

Ia menyeringai, “Tentu saja, kalau soal pakaian seperti ini, aku sangat percaya diri! Choi Yeonjun, sang _fashionista_! Apalagi dengan wajahku yang sangat mendukung ini, semua orang pasti terpesona denganku.”

Aku tertawa, di mana letak kebohongannya? Siapapun _pasti_ terpesona dengannya, termasuk diriku. “Hahaha— _jinjja_ , kepercayaan dirimu patut kuacungi jempol!” sepertinya aku benar-benar tertawa lepas karena hal kecil seperti ini hingga Yeonjun _-hyung_ menyentil dahiku dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti. Padahal kami belum pergi ke tempat tujuan, tapi aku sudah merasa sesenang ini? Pasti ada yang salah denganku.

Kami berdua pergi ke _shopping mall_ yang ada di dekat rumah Yeonjun _-hyung_ sehingga kami hanya perlu berjalan kaki. Suasana Seoul di sore hari cukup ramai seperti biasanya, ditambah dengan angin yang berembus sepoi-sepoi dan suara bising hiruk-pikuk kota. Sesekali kedua mataku melirik ke arah Yeonjun _-hyung_ , sosok pemuda yang membuatku jatuh cinta begitu dalam sebelum pada akhirnya realitas menamparku keras dan berteriak padaku kalau aku tidak bisa memilikinya.

Di dalam _mall_ pun juga tidak kalah ramainya, hanya saja lebih terang. Jantungku berdegup kencang, antara karena aku tidak sabar apa yang akan kami lakukan nantinya atau karena aku dan Yeonjun _-hyung_ bisa sedekat ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Aku yang hanya bisa mengaguminya dari kejauhan, sekarang bisa berteman dengannya, saling melontarkan candaan satu sama lain dan tertawa bersama.

“Yeonjun _-hyung_ —” _ia melamun._ Aku tidak suka ini.

Plak. Tanpa ragu, aku menepuk kedua pipinya cukup keras sehingga ia terperanjat. “Yeonjun _-hyung_ melamun,” kataku lembut. Choi Yeonjun bodoh, bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan orang lain saat sedang berjalan berdua denganku. “Memikirkan Soobin _-sunbae_ lagi? Padahal kau sedang bersamaku… aku saja tidak memikirkan siapapun lagi selain Yeonjun _-hyung_ sekarang. Apa…,” aku berjinjit dan menatap ke arahnya, “ _Hyung_ tidak suka pergi bersamaku?”

“Ngomong apa kau ini,” ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, mendorongku sedikit untuk mundur. “Aku menyukai hari ini! Aku tidak akan memikirkan siapa-siapa!” kemudian—tanpa kuduga sama sekali—Yeonjun _-hyung_ mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berteriak, “Ayo, Choi Yeonjun, sekarang kau sedang pergi bersama Choi Beomgyu untuk _refreshing_! _Fighting_!”

Haah? Apa-apaan dia ini?! Banyak orang yang melihat ke arah kami sekarang. “Apa-apaan itu? Malu-maluin!” sekarang aku berusaha untuk menutup wajahku karena malu.

“Dedikasi,” ujarnya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya. “lagipula aku sedang bersamamu hari ini, jadi kalau aku memikirkan hal lain rasanya tidak sopan.”

Aku melebarkan kedua mataku, ini tidak adil. Ia terlalu baik.

Tanganku menggenggam tangannya, membuat Yeonjun _-hyung_ cukup terkejut dengan perlakuanku tiba-tiba. “Aku akan membuat pengalaman tak terlupakan untuk kita berdua,” senyumku merekah, semuanya salah Yeonjun _-hyung_ yang membuatku sebahagia ini, “dan kuharap Yeonjun _-hyung_ akan terus mengingatnya. Walau aku tidak semahir Soobin _-sunbae_ , tolong terima usahaku ini ya sebagai teman yang baik!”

Salahkah aku kalau aku sedikit berharap Yeonjun _-hyung_ akan memperhatikanku sekali saja? Bukan sebagai teman, tetapi dalam artian yang lebih dari itu. Senyumnya, tawanya, tingkah lakunya; semua hal tentangnya kutemukan begitu atraktif, membuatku semakin menyukainya.

Kami melakukan banyak hal menarik di sini, salah satunya mengantri lama hanya untuk membeli sebuah _bubble tea_. Iya, bagiku hal seperti ini menarik karena aku bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan Yeonjun _-hyung_ selama kami mengantri. Kami bermain permainan klasik seperti sambung kata dan yang lainnya. Sekarang aku baru tahu kalau Yeonjun _-hyung_ sangatlah kompetitif, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ia memaksa untuk mengulang kembali permainan tersebut hanya karena ia kalah sekali dariku. Sialnya, setelahnya aku kalah berturut-turut darinya.

Setelah kami mendapatkan _bubble tea_ yang kami inginkan, kami berdua berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan seraya menyesap minuman masing-masing. Aku banyak bercerita tentang pengalaman dan keseharianku yang membosankan, setiap hari aku harus berada di sekolah karena klub teater yang memaksaku untuk terus latihan. Bukan berarti aku membencinya, hanya saja semuanya sangat melelahkan.

“Gantian Yeonjun _-hyung_ yang cerita, tidak adil kalau sedari tadi hanya aku yang membuat topik,” aku cemberut.

“Hmm, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menceritakan apa. Kurasa hidupku sudah baik? Aku memenangkan banyak lomba di berbagai bidang, dikenal dan di _-support_ oleh banyak orang, memiliki orang tua yang baik,” ia mengaduk-aduk minumannya, “semuanya baik, walau ada satu hal yang tidak dan kautahu apa itu.”

Choi Soobin lagi dan lagi. Aku tahu, tentu saja. Sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah terlewat dari pikiranmu, eh, Yeonjun _-hyung_? Aku jadi sedikit iri.

“Ini cuma perandaian ya, bagaimana seandainya kalau Soobin _-sunbae_ menerima perasaan _Hyung_?” tanyaku, lebih ke arah pancingan karena aku penasaran.

“Aku akan sangat senang sekali, mungkin aku merasa seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia ini!” jawabnya antusias. “Aku bisa terlepas dari penyakit bodoh ini… mungkin itu jadi alasan kedua kenapa aku ingin ia membalas perasaanku.”

_Sakit_ , tapi aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan sisi lemah diriku. Kami berdua tetap berjalan sampai Yeonjun _-hyung_ tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. “Beomgyu _-ya_ ,” panggilnya pelan, “aku takut mati.”

Aku hampir melupakan bahwa aku sebentar lagi akan _mati_. Benar juga, aku dan Yeonjun _-hyung_ tidak bisa hidup lama di dunia ini. Yang kami lakukan sekarang hanyalah pelarian dari masalah kami masing-masing, menolak kenyataan yang ada dan mencari sendiri kebahagiaan semu yang bisa menambal semua rasa sakit yang menggerogoti diri kami berdua. Aku menatapnya diam, sama sekali tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus kuperlihatkan. Lidahku kelu, semua kata-kata manis yang kupelajari untuk menyemangatinya hilang entah ke mana. Kemudian, Yeonjun _-hyung_ kembali berjalan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Topik yang begitu berat. “Itu wajar, semua orang takut mati,” jawabku. Untuk seseorang yang selalu bilang _‘aku akan mati sebentar lagi’_ dengan kalimat yang berbeda-beda, jawaban yang kuberikan terdengar munafik. “Kau pasti merasa aneh saat mendengarku yang berkata selalu ingin mati, ‘kan?”

“Uh, tidak juga—”

“Jangan pasang wajah begitu.” Aku kembali menarik tangannya. “Ayo, nikmati hari ini.”

Aku membawanya ke _game center_ , kami memainkan hampir semua jenis permainan yang ada di sana. Meskipun kami bermain seperti ini dan Yeonjun _-hyung_ juga terlihat sangat menikmatinya, aku masih memikirkan apa yang Yeonjun _-hyung_ katakan barusan. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Yeonjun _-hyung_ lebih dulu meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum diriku? Apa aku sanggup melihatnya? Apa aku akan sanggup melihat tumbuhan dengan bunga-bunga berwarna _violet_ bermekaran begitu indah dari tubuhnya?

**Sepertinya tidak.**

“AAH! DAPAT! ASTAGA, INI PASTI JADI HARI KEBERUNTUNGANKU!”

Aku mendapatkan sebuah boneka beruang coklat dari _claw machine_ , tanganku mendekapnya erat dan berkata apapun yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku senang, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berhasil mendapatkan sebuah boneka di mesin menyebalkan ini.

“Buat _Hyung_ saja!” aku menyodorkan boneka beruangnya.

“Eh? Kenapa?” Yeonjun _-hyung_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

“Hadiah karena sudah menemaniku jalan hari ini!” aku tahu ini bukan seberapa, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi untuk berterima kasih padamu.

“Hah—”

“AYO KITA PERGI KE TEMPAT LAIN!”

Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yeonjun _-hyung_ sempat memikirkan hal lain yang bukan tentang kami berdua. Aku hanya ingin ia bahagia, begitu juga dengan diriku.

_Aku juga tidak ingin ia mengetahui bahwa aku sedang memaksakan senyumku dan menahan rasa sakit yang ada di dadaku._

***

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau aku bisa berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Kupikir aku hanya hidup untuk menjadi apa yang orang lain inginkan dan kehilangan jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Semua orang selalu menyebutku sebagai orang yang berbakat, jenius, dan pasti memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Saat aku sudah menyerah akan hidupku, aku bertemu dengan Yeonjun _-hyung_ , mulai mengaguminya dan lama-kelamaan perasaan tersebut berubah menjadi cinta.

Saat aku sudah mulai bersemangat dalam hidup karena ia merupakan salah satu alasan aku tetap bersekolah, aku pun menyadari bahwa kisah cintaku tidak semulus yang ada di film-film maupun novel-novel. Yeonjun _-hyung_ menyukai Soobin _-sunbae_ , hal tersebut membuatku terkena penyakit langka yang bernama _hanahaki_.

Dan lagi, saat aku mulai menyerah dan menunggu bunga-bunga tersebut bermekaran dalam diriku, aku bertemu dengan Yeonjun _-hyung_. Bukannya semua akan lebih mudah kalau kami tidak bertemu? Aku bisa merelakannya, kemudian meninggal dengan tenang tanpa Yeonjun _-hyung_ mengetahui eksistensiku. Setidaknya itu lebih baik.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa ia begitu baik padaku? Kenapa ia memperlakukanku begitu lembut? Kenapa ia terlihat sangat mempercayaiku saat ia menceritakan semua kisah tentang dirinya? Padahal aku sudah berbohong padanya, aku membuat cerita palsu agar aku bisa terus dengannya. Kalau ia tahu… ia pasti akan membenciku, ‘kan? Yeonjun _-hyung_ pasti akan melihatku jijik.

Choi Yeonjun, kenapa kaubisa membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu sampai seperti ini?

“Bagaimana hari ini?” tanyanya seraya meregangkan kedua tangannya. Kami berada di lantai teratas _mall_ ini, sebuah taman _outdoor_ yang luas. Kami duduk di tempat yang sepi, bersandar dan memandang langit malam.

“Mantap!” aku mengacungkan ibu jariku. “Aku mau _sih_ pergi ke sini sama _Hyung_ lagi, tapi tidak mungkin, ‘kan?”

Waktu kami tidak tersisa banyak.

“Jadi, aku ingin merasakan sesuatu yang ingin kurasakan sebelum aku mati nanti,” ujarku.

“Haha, apa itu?”

“Peluk aku.”

Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan itu, namun aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Yang lebih menyayat hatiku lagi, Yeonjun _-hyung_ tanpa ragu segera memberikanku pelukan hangat dan aku juga membalasnya meskipun kedua tanganku bergetar. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini, aku tidak ingin waktu berjalan dengan cepat.

“Nyaman?” tanya Yeonjun _-hyung_.

“Lumayan,” _sangat_ , “Andaikan ia juga memberiku pelukan hangat seperti ini, seperti yang Yeonjun _-hyung_ lakukan padaku.”

Choi Beomgyu, kau harus berhenti berbohong.

“Duh, sekarang kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang.” Tangannya mengacak-acak surai hitamku pelan. Benar, sekarang aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang rapuh dalam rengkuhannya, karena sejak awal aku memang begitu. Aku bukan anak yang kuat, aku hanyalah seseorang yang berpura-pura tegar agar tidak ada orang lain yang melihat betapa lemahnya diriku.

Aku menarik diriku dari dekapannya. “Yang selanjutnya,” aku memutar tubuhku ke arahnya, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak berdaya, ya? “cium aku.”

Sesaat aku bisa melihat tatapan ragu dari kedua iris hitam Yeonjun _-hyung_. “Apa kauyakin?” tanyanya.

Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh meminta hal tersebut darinya. Seputus asa ini kah diriku? Tapi, aku merasa kalau aku tidak melakukannya sekarang, tidak akan ada kesempatan seperti ini datang untukku. “Kalau _Hyung_ tidak nyaman, abaikan saja yang ini. Aku, cuma asal bicara kok!” benar, aku sama sekali tidak berharap Yeonjun _-hyung_ menciumku kok.

Orang yang menempati tempat spesial di hatinya itu bukan aku. Namun, kenapa semakin kupikirkan secara realistis, semakin aku merasa sakit yang tak tertahankan?

Aku berpikir seperti itu sebelum tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahku dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dalam waktu yang cukup lama di bawah langit malam berbintang ini. Jantungku berdetak kencang, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Yeonjun _-hyung_ akan melakukannya, membuatku menutup kedua mataku dan membiarkan bibirku merasakan sensasinya. Ciuman ini begitu dingin, tidak ada perasaan apapun di dalamnya.

—bahkan saat aku membalas ciuman tersebut dengan semua perasaan yang tak terbendung yang ada di dalam hatiku ini, aku yakin ia pasti tidak sadar.

Ia menarik dirinya, wajahnya memerah. “Ini… pertama kalinya aku melakukannya,” Yeonjun _-hyung_ menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya, “jadi… bagaimana?”

“Ya, hanya ciuman biasa, ciuman antar teman yang sama-sama patah hati,” balasku dengan kekehan pelan, berusaha menahan diriku sendiri. “Tidak ada rasa. Ciuman _Hyung_ juga terasa buruk.”

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

“ITU PERTAMA KALI AKU MELAKUKANNYA, BODOH! JADI JANGAN—huh, Beomgyu _-ya_? Beomgyu? Gyu?”

Aku terbatuk di depannya begitu keras hingga aku merasakan beberapa kelopak bunga berwarna _pink_ keluar dari mulutku. Aku juga merasakan air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mataku yang membuat Yeonjun _-hyung_ menatapku panik.

Oh, tidak. Aku _menangis_. Aku menangis di depannya. Di depan Yeonjun _-hyung_.

“Jangan lihat,” erangku pelan, padahal aku sama sekali tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahku. “Aku tidak menangis, aku tidak— _ugh—_ kenapa tidak mau berhenti?” Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua lenganku. Sial, sial, sial—berhenti menangis, Choi Beomgyu, berhenti sekarang juga!

“Beomgyu _-ya_ , ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?”

Air mataku membasahi kedua tanganku. “Sesaat… aku merasa sangat emosional… M-Maaf.” Aku mencoba untuk tertawa, hanya saja Yeonjun _-hyung_ sekarang terlihat khawatir. _Hentikan… jangan lihat aku dengan tatapan seperti itu… aku jadi semakin tidak bisa menerima kenyataannya tahu…!_ “Padahal aku yang bilang untuk bersenang-senang hari ini, tapi… malah aku yang menangis. Payah. Aku ini benar-benar orang yang payah dan bodoh, menurutmu juga begitu kan, Yeonjun _-hyung_?”

“Kau tidak payah!” Yeojun _-hyung_ memegang kedua tanganku selagi aku mengontrol tangisanku. Intonasinya serius. “Kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak bisa menikmati hari-hariku seperti ini. Mungkin aku hanya jadi orang menyedihkan yang tidak punya semangat hidup karena patah hati, tapi kau mengajarkanku banyak hal. Aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Choi Beomgyu.”

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Yeonjun _-hyung_ , apa aku pantas mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih darimu? Kalau saja kautahu yang sebenarnya, apa kau akan tetap memandangku sama seperti biasanya?

Yeonjun _-hyung_ menarikku ke dalam dekapannya, menepuk punggungku dengan penuh kasih sayang. “Tumpahkan semua apa yang kaurasakan sekarang kalau kau bisa, aku siap mendengarmu kapanpun. Kita harus berjuang masing-masing sampai akhir nanti,” katanya. Kata-kata itu harusnya milikku, harusnya aku yang menenangkannya dan bukan sebaliknya. “Beomgyu _-ya_ , kau tidak sendiri, ada aku.”

_Terima kasih,_ Hyung _. Terima kasih banyak._ “Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Aku juga… merasa senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu, aku masih berpikir kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi.”

Jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi, apa setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan akhir bahagia yang selama ini kudambakan?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, mengarahkan tanganku ke atas seolah-olah menggapai langit malam yang cerah ini. “Langit malam ini terlihat seperti mengejek kita, di atas sana terlihat sangat indah sementara kita terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini.”

“Kalau semuanya berjalan mulus seperti apa yang kita inginkan, aku malah jadi takut,” ia tertawa.

Ia beranjak dari kursi, mengajakku pulang karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Pemuda bersurai _lemon_ di hadapanku sekarang terlihat begitu indah, memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tulus kepadaku tanpa tahu apapun di balik semua hal yang kulakukan.

Ah. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.

Aku tidak sanggup untuk berbohong lagi.

Aku menggenggam tangan Yeonjun _-hyung_ erat sebelum kami keluar dari sini. “Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu.”

“Apa itu?”

Aku tersenyum tipis.

**_“Maaf karena selama ini aku sudah berbohong.”_**

****

***

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak masuk ke sekolah, bukan karena _“date”_ waktu itu… ah, itu juga termasuk salah satu alasannya, _sih_. Hanya saja, penyebab aslinya adalah kondisi tubuhku yang benar-benar tidak baik.

Aku mengurung diri di kamarku yang terlihat sangat berantakan sekarang. Kelopak-kelopak bunga bertebaran di mana-mana, barang-barang serta pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Aku memegang leherku yang rasanya sangat sakit seakan-akan ada yang memaksa untuk keluar dari dalam tenggorokanku.

Aku menyeret langkahku ke cermin yang tergantung di samping lemari pakaianku, memandang refleksi diriku yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Rambut hitam yang berantakan, kedua mata yang sembab dan berwarna kemerahan, serta bagian sekitar leherku yang berwarna kemerahan dengan urat-urat yang timbul—apa ini akhir dari hidupku? Setelah bunga ini bermekaran dari dalam tubuhku, aku akan mati begitu saja?

Tanganku meraih _handphone_ milikku yang terdapat di atas ranjang, melihat banyak sekali notifikasi pesan dan telepon dari Taehyun _-ah_ yang kuabaikan, lalu di atasnya ada Yeonjun _-hyung_ serta beberapa anak dari klub teater. Tersenyum simpul, aku membaca pesan mereka satu-satu dan menggumamkan kata _maaf_ dengan pelan.

Sudah empat hari aku tidak sekolah dan sekarang aku berniat untuk pergi keluar dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahku. Aku tidak berniat untuk masuk sekolah, yang kuingat adalah sebuah bangunan kosong tempat dulu aku bermain dengan Taehyun _-ah_ dan anak-anak yang lain. Ah, aku jadi teringat masa lalu… di mana aku masih bisa bermain seperti biasa, tertawa lepas tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan _bahagia_ seperti dulu? Entah sudah berapa lama aku hidup dengan topeng seperti ini. Berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik di antara yang lain saja belum cukup, aku masih bisa bertahan karena Taehyun _-ah_ yang selalu menyemangatiku.

Sampai kupikir aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku dengan menyukai seorang senior tampan dan baik hati, berharap bisa merasakan kisah cinta seperti yang orang lain rasakan, yang nyatanya berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasiku.

Sedih, sakit, hancur—aku tidak tahu kata apa yang bisa mendeskripsikan semua perasaanku saat ini bersamaan dengan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhku, yang tidak akan hilang sebelum aku mati (atau cintaku terbalas oleh dirinya).

Aku berjalan terseok-seok menuju bangunan kosong yang familiar, menginjak setiap anak tangga dengan susah payah sampai aku sampai di atap bangunan tersebut. Kelopak-kelopak bunga bertebaran di lantai. Semakin aku bergerak, semakin aku susah untuk bernapas.

Tidak apa-apa… tidak apa-apa, Choi Beomgyu… setidaknya Yeonjun _-hyung_ tidak melihatmu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Setidaknya ia tidak melihatku dengan tatapan bingung dan khawatirnya dengan pikiran bahwa aku sedang terluka karena Taehyun _-ah_. Aku yang membuat semua sandiwara ini, aku pula yang merasa tersakiti karenanya. Ironis, bukan? Karena dari awal aku tidak bisa berkata dengan jujur, aku harus menanggung semuanya.

Choi Yeonjun, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu dan hal tersebut tidak apa, aku tidak ingin membebani pikiranmu yang sekarang pasti sedang memikirkan masalahmu sendiri.

Aku kembali terbatuk, kali ini kelopak bunga yang keluar dari mulutku cukup banyak. Aku meringis, hanya tinggal menghitung waktu saja sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini dengan cara yang konyol. Aku memanjat pagar pembatas yang cukup rendah ini dan duduk di sana, memandang rumah-rumah dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bawah sana. Lalu, aku melihat salah satu pemuda dengan surai _lemon_ -nya berlari tergesa-gesa dan masuk dari gerbang depan bangunan ini.

…apa itu, Yeonjun _-hyung_? Dari mana ia tahu tempat ini…? Dan apa yang ia lakukan di jam segini? Bukannya ia masih sekolah?

Semua pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepalaku, namun aku teringat satu orang yang tahu tempat ini. Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu, semuanya jadi masuk akal kenapa Yeonjun _-hyung_ bisa ada di sini.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku seraya menikmati angin yang berembus sepoi-sepoi, menerpa diriku yang membuatku sedikit gemetaran. Saat aku mendengar suara pintu di belakangku didobrak secara kasar dengan suara napas seseorang yang tersengal-sengal, aku menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum tipis. Jujur saja, aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat dirinya. Rasanya seperti sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

“Halo, Yeonjun _-hyung_. Bukannya ini waktunya kau masih sekolah ya?”

Yeonjun _-hyung_ melangkah ke arahku dengan tatapan kesal. “Katakan yang sebenarnya,” ujarnya cepat, “kau berbohong, ‘kan? Aku tidak marah kok… hanya saja… aku ingin tahu, semuanya.”

Aku berpura-pura terkejut sebelum kembali membelakanginya. “Siapa yang memberitahumu?”

“Taehyun _-ssi_ , dia menghampiriku saat jam istirahat.”

“Begitu… dasar anak itu, kenapa ia begitu panik? Padahal sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa.” Aku terkekeh, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana pemuda bersurai merah itu siap memarahiku dengan mukanya yang memerah menahan emosi. “Padahal… aku baik-baik saja.”

“Sejak kapan?” tanyanya tiba-tiba.

“Entahlah, sudah lama,” jawabku seadanya. “Kalau Yeonjun _-hyung_ bertanya alasan kenapa aku menyukaimu, aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku tidak mengetahui alasannya. Apa cinta itu… harus memiliki alasan?” Aku yakin aku tidak menyukainya hanya karena aku mengagumi sosoknya yang keren, hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskannya.

“Apa pertemuan kita di atap itu sebuah kebetulan?”

“Yep, murni,” aku menghela napas. “Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan naik ke atap di saat aku sedang mencoba untuk _menghilangkan_ rasa sakitku. Aku sebenarnya tahu kalau aku tidak akan berhasil, tapi saat _Hyung_ sendiri yang bilang kalau _Hyung_ menyukai Soobin _-sunbae_ , aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Rasanya saat itu aku bisa pingsan—karena sesak napas—, tapi aku menahannya. Karena aku bertemu denganmu, Yeonjun _-hyung_.”

Suaraku bergetar, aku tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang. Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana reaksi Yeonjun _-hyung_ sekarang.

“Maaf—”

“Kenapa harus minta maaf?” setelah aku mengumpulkan keberanianku, aku membalikkan badanku dan kami berdua saling bertatapan. Rambutnya yang berantakan, ekspresinya yang kacau dan didominasi oleh kekhawatiran; aku sangat merindukannya. Namun, semakin aku merindukannya, dadaku semakin terasa sakit dan sesak.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan tersenyum lebar, jariku membentuk gestur V. “Yeonjun _-hyung_ sama sekali tidak salah kok. Jujur saja, aku menikmati masa-masa kita berdua yang singkat ini, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.” Sialnya, aku tidak bisa mempertahankan ekspresiku senangku sehingga aku harus menutup wajahku dengan kedua lenganku. “Aah, jangan melihatku yang seperti ini. Padahal aku sudah bisa menutupnya… ayo, Gyu, tersenyum. Tersenyum! Kamu tidak boleh terlihat lemah!”

Bagaimana ini, aku lagi-lagi menangis di depan Yeonjun _-hyung_. Air mata ini tidak dapat berhenti mengalir.

Tiba-tiba, tangannya menarik lengan yang menutupi wajahku, aku bisa melihat bibirnya yang membentuk senyum tipis. “Bodoh, anak idiot, silakan menangis sepuasmu. Aku di sini. Sudah kubilang kan, luapkan semua perasaanmu. Kau tidak perlu menutup semuanya lagi.”

Choi Yeonjun bodoh! Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu?! Kau malah membuatku menangis lebih keras!

“Kenapa _Hyung_ bisa sebaik ini…? Padahal di waktu yang tersisa ini, _Hyung_ bisa memilih untuk mencari waktu bersama Soobin _-sunbae_ sebelum tanaman sialan ini tumbuh dan merenggut nyawamu.”

“Aku tidak mau egois, aku tidak mau ia terganggu,” jawabnya. “Aku tidak ingin berada di antara dua orang yang sudah jelas perasaannya. Di matamu, apa aku terlihat bodoh seperti ini?”

Aku tertawa. “Emm… mungkin? Kalau itu aku, aku akan melakukan semua hal yang kumau sebelum aku mati supaya tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali.”

Aku menarik Yeonjun _-hyung_ dan mendekap kepalanya pelan. Sepertinya Yeonjun _-hyung_ terkejut karena perlakuanku yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, terasa saat bahunya menegang. “Uh, Beomgyu _-ya_ …?”

“Diam. Biarkan aku seperti ini.”

Karena aku tahu waktuku tidak akan lama lagi, aku ingin melakukan semua hal yang ingin kulakukan sejak dulu. Aku tidak ingin mati karena penyakit konyol ini, jadi aku harus mengambil inisiatif yang sangat berisiko. Aku tahu Yeonjun _-hyung_ pasti akan marah kepadaku, ia pasti tidak akan bisa menerimanya.

“Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Untuk segalanya,” ujarku lirih.

“Aku juga.”

“Aku mencintaimu.”

“Aku menyayangimu.”

“Sebagai teman ya? Jujur saja itu menyakitkanku, tapi apa boleh buat kan.” Aku tertawa. Sampai akhir pun, Yeonjun _-hyung_ sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan lebih dari teman kepadaku. Sampai akhir, Yeonjun _-hyung_ hanya akan melihat ke arahku sebagai teman terbaiknya yang muncul di kehidupannya dalam waktu yang singkat.

“Aku benar-benar akan selalu mengatakan ini. Aku mencintaimu, Yeonjun _-hyung_. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.”

“Aku juga senang rasanya ada yang menyayangiku seperti ini,” balasnya.

Lagi-lagi aku terbatuk hebat, kali ini darah yang keluar bersamaan dengan kelopak bunga yang menempel di tanganku. Yeonjun _-hyung_ panik, namun aku menahannya sembari tersenyum. “Aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_.”

_Karena sebentar lagi aku akan mengakhiri hidupku._

“Bagaimana tidak apa-apa?! Kau—”

“Aku benar-benar tidak mau mati karena hal seperti ini. Menyedihkan. Orang-orang akan mengenangku sebagai orang yang mati karena patah hati, dan aku tidak menginginkannya,” kataku. “Huh, meskipun begitu,” aku mencoba mengatur napasku dengan baik, “aku sudah berjuang dengan baik, ‘kan?”

_Aku sudah bertahan cukup lama demi dirimu, Choi Yeonjun. Demi bisa bersama dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu._

“Iya,” ia mendekapku, cukup erat. “Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Beomgyu _-ya_.”

Bagus, setidaknya aku sudah cukup puas mendengar kalimat tersebut terucap dari mulutnya. Tidak apa-apa meskipun ia tidak membalas perasaanku, setidaknya di hari terakhir ini, aku bersama dengannya di sini.

“Kalau begitu,” aku tahu ini pilihan terbodoh yang pernah kubuat selama hidupku. Aku mendorongnya dengan kuat ke depan sehingga ia tidak sempat menarik tanganku saat aku menjatuhkan diriku ke belakang. “Selamat tinggal. Terima kasih, Yeonjun _-hyung_.”

Aku menangis saat melihatnya mencoba untuk meneriakkan namaku di atas sana bersamaan dengan bisikan ‘aku mencintaimu’ yang keluar dari mulutku.

_Hore,_ aku tidak jadi meninggal karena _hanahaki_ sialan ini.

Maafkan aku, Taehyun _-ah_ karena sudah meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Benar katamu, aku tidak baik-baik saja.

Dan juga, Yeonjun _-hyung_. Terima kasih sudah muncul di kehidupanku walau hanya sebentar saja.

Ah.

Mungkin setelah ini, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi.

…

**Pemandangan yang kulihat secara terbalik dari sini ternyata tidak seburuk yang kukira.**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mau membaca! Maaf ya sudah mengacak-acak perasaan kalian :( mungkin nanti kapan-kapan aku akan bikin yang fluff.
> 
> Kritik dan saran diterima! See you!


End file.
